


What's a father?

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being disillusioned can sometimes make you bring painful decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a father?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #06: Genealogy

Claudia Baker kept thinking of her father, of whom her mother had got divorced years earlier. She thought he didn’t deserve to be called father. Annie, her mother had been attending a night school besides her daytime job while Henry stayed at home drinking.

The divorce had brought no improvement to their relationship: she had rarely seen Henry afterwards, and even when they met, they could only fight.

The day after her 18th birthday she no more felt that she had ever had a father. She decided to go to the registry office to legally adopt her mother’s family name.


End file.
